


Keeping Holt's House

by lol_lee_lol



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S03E18. Captain Holt is off to France to visit Kevin. Against his better judgment, he still goes with the idea to ask Jake and Amy to house-sit for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Holt's House

Jake turned the key in the door before pushing it open. He was barely done that Amy jumped inside, taking a deep breath.

“What are you doing?” Jake asked, seeing his girlfriend act weirdly, not that it was uncommon.

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m smelling what Captain Holt’s house smell like.”

“OK. You know we were here yesterday, right?”

“Yes, but now with my pill I won’t do a reaction.”

He decided not to argue back. After all, he knew what she was like. Knowing exactly what she had to do, she walked to take a pot and went to put water in it to water the plants. During that time, Jake lazily sat on the couch. The dog did not wait to be invited and jumped directly on top of him and he petted it.

“Jake, we don’t have time for this!” Amy said angrily, not slowing down her walking speed. “We had another chance to take care of this and I won’t let you upset our boss. According to the estimation, we are supposed to be here approximately 7 minutes and 38 seconds. If you…”

“That sounds like way too exact to be an approximation.”

“It’s not the time to hit on me. Come on, keep moving.”

“With your allergy pills on, you could pet him too. Come sit a little and relax.”

“Alright, but if he gets mad, it’s on you.”

Amy put down the water and went to sit on the couch, leaving the dog between the young couple. They sat there in silence for a bit, before an idea started to flourish in his head. Pretending like nothing was going on, he let his hand run through her back and pointed out how Captain Holt was sitting in the exact place they were almost every night. Maybe even in pajamas. She knew what he was doing, but it was too late to stop him. The image of her boss with next to nothing on was already in her mind, and her cheeks quickly changed color.

“Maybe we should go to see in their room to be sure Cheddar did not eat anything else.”

“Y … yes. Definitely. We can’t be sure otherwise. But no kissing.”

After pretending to agree, they both got up and slowly went to the master’s bedroom. As Amy opened the door, she had a chill of excitement go through her body. Making a few steps in, she could not take a sight off of the bed.

“What are you doing, Amy?” Jake asked, imitating Ray’s voice.

“I’m sorry Captain. I…” she started before realizing who was talking. “Not funny Jake.”

“No, but I know you liked it.”

She did not answer back. After looking around, she proposed to keep moving with their tasks. Turning back around, she saw her boyfriend with his phone out, snapping a picture of her. Before she could ask what he was doing, he said that that way she could look at them later and remember coming to this house. After a small “that’s why you’re the best,” she extended her arms and smile to be photographed. They spent the following half hour walking around the house and taking picture everywhere before Jake ask her if she wanted to take one on his bed. Her blushed once again, and decided to simply sit on the corner of it. He took one and put his phone away, walking up to the wardrobe. Opening it, he took out a jacket and handed it to his girlfriend. Not even thinking about her movement anymore, she took it out of his hand and put it on, letting him take a few pictures of her in it.

She let him go back to the lounge. Carefully hanging back the piece of clothing exactly where they took it, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a back in the bathroom containing dirty laundry. Not controlling herself, she walked up to it and picked up a shirt, bringing it to her nose. Knowing that it was the smell of her boss’s body excited her. This brought her a few new ideas.

“Jake!” she called out after a few minutes. “I think I did something bad.”

“I’m sure it’s not that…” he started before cutting himself, arriving in the bedroom.

Standing in the middle of it, his girlfriend had completely changed what she was wearing. She had put on his pants, a button up shirt and a jacket. Behind her, on the tiling of the bathroom, her clothes were in a pile.

“You did now fold your clothes,” Jake pointed out, faking being in shock. “OK, it’s not that bad. We can… You’re turned on.”

She tried denying it before looking down to look at what he was pointing out. Her nipples were poking through the fabric. She covered herself with the jacket, starting to doubt her idea of removing her bra too. He started to ask if she changed her panties with his too, but she nodded before he could finish his question.

“Do you want me to take a picture?” he asked, trying to remain as calm as he could.

She simply nodded again. It was in those kind of moments that she realized just how much he was the best guy for her. Any other guys she had been with thought that those kinds of things were “weird” and “disturbing.” When it came to Jake though, he simply accepted her like she was, or at the very least he tried. Still a little ashamed of what she had done, she had trouble smiling in the pictures.

“Amy,” Jake said still in his fake Holt’s voice. “You put on my clothes and you’re not even happy about it. You can’t get them dirty, and not at least enjoy it a little.”

“They were already dirty,” she said, looking down.

“This is a little weird,” Jake said, before quickly going back into character. “You’re turned on by having my old clothes on you. Some that have touched me in very, very private places.”

Surprised, she looked up to the man standing in front of her and saw him smile at her. She did not think twice about it. With her excitement going through the roof, she already could barely hold it together. With a big smile on, he took a picture of her and she tried to fake a frown before saying shyly: “I’m sorry sir.”  
“You do not deserve to be wearing that shirt, Santiago. Remove it. Right now.”

“B … but sir. I am not wearing anything underneath.”

“Do I look like I care?”

She really wanted to play along, but it was really hard for her. Her movements were rather quick even though she was trying to slow them down. To her benefit, her hands were trembling so much that it was hard to take a grasp of the buttons. Although, the reason for that involuntary movement was solely excitement. After what seemed like half a second for her, she looked back up as the last button was exiting the other side of the shirt. Back to acting shy, she opened the front end and covered her breast with one arm while she carefully put the shirt next to the vest on the bed. He had taken a few pictures of her while she was stripping. Usually, she would not have allowed him, but right now she felt like he could do anything. At least, as long as he kept acting like he was her boss.

“I want you to keep going. How dare you put on my fancy expensive pants?”

“I’m sorry sir. I thought…”

“Well, you thought wrong. Drop ‘em!”

She only had to unbuckle the belt for them to fall on the floor. Thinking quickly, she managed to keep her, or rather his, underwear on. A pair of gray boxer brief in which she was floating. Taking some more picture, only adding to both her embarrassment and her excitement, he allowed her to keep the very last piece on. She looked at him a little surprised. Grabbing her wrist, he got close to her and right as their mouth were about to meet, he added, still with the same voice: “You would like that wouldn’t you? Go water the plants.” She thought her nipples were going to cut through Jake’s shirt as she managed to nod. Walking back into the bathroom, she took her bra from the floor. He stopped her though, ordering her to walk around like she was.

“I can’t go around…”

“I let you keep my underwear on, would you rather take them off?”

She apologized and did as she was told. The upper part of her legs were starting to feel wet with her pussy dripping down her legs. Trying to act like if it was normal, halfway through the process she finally understood that the pictures could exist forever. Her in Holt’s clothes and going around his house almost naked. She would be able to look at them whenever she wanted and it would help her feel better in any of her downs. Turning around, she looked at the photographer.

“Sir, I need you.”

“What do you mean, Santiago?”

“I would like to take you to your room, lay you on the bed, and make you have the time of your life.”

“OK!” Jake exclaimed in his normal voice before taking two steps towards the said room. “Em, I mean, if you think you can do such a thing, Santiago, you may try. You must know that I am very exigent though.”

“Sir, you can use me until you’re done,” she said, trying to conceal a laugh at Jake’s reaction.

She made him sit onto the bed, before kneeling before him. Unbuckling his pants, it was not long before she took his already erect cock out. She had seen it before, more than once, but right now it looked better than it ever did. After making her tongue go along the tip, she warped her lips around it and started a slow blow job. She quickly felt his hand on her head and said, “Santiago. You’re going to have to fit it all in if you don’t want me to be upset.” Sure, his imitation was not perfect, but it was good enough to be believable. On top of that, she wanted to give it all she got for the guy who was putting up with this. Not being all that great at head-job, she had barely over half of the length in her mouth when she started to gag. He did not try to make her go on and, simply putting his index under her chin, he made her let go of him to look at him directly in the eyes: “You did not impress me Santiago. If you keep doing such a job, I will remove your right to do paper work.”

“But sir I barely…”

“If we keep it up I will not get the chance to use the rest of your body.”

Amy smiled to herself, taking it more as a compliment than a reproach. As she was told, she removed the remaining piece of clothing, thanking herself discretely that she had shaved that morning and, right as she was about to sit on him to exchange a kiss, she got her wrist taken and got playfully thrown onto the bed. She let out a little surprised cry before smiling at the man who was quickly getting out of his pants.

“You sure seem in a rush sir,” she pointed out.

“I can’t wait to show you how real man have sex.”

“You will have to be pretty good. Peralta is pretty good.”

He smiled at her before climbing on top of her. He was about to kiss her, but decided otherwise. Following orders, she got on all four and felt a gland brushed against her pussy. He did not have to prepare her, and he knew it. She was already dripping wet, and her aroma filled the room some time ago. Right before he trust in, his deep voice rose again: “You should go into your handbag to get some kind of protection.”

“We don’t need it, sir. Just do me. I’m on birth-control.”

Jake took a second to process her answer. It was the first time she let him go in without a condom and, from what she had told him, it was her very first time “skin-on-skin.” Smiling at himself, he did not have to be told twice and pushed himself inside of her. Letting out a loud moan, Amy helped him penetrate her faster as she pushed her hips backwards. Jake was used to having her reach her orgasm first, but this time it was exceptionally quick. Only a couple of minutes in and she yelled as she reached her paroxysm. As she did so, her lover decided to go for broke and put his index in his mouth before inserting it in her bottom.

“What the hell, Jake!” she yelled, trying to get away.

“Is something wrong, Santiago?” Jake asked, hopeful that with his impression would let him go on.

“Jake! Get off of me.”

He did not fight back and quickly pull out of both of her holes, sitting on the bed by her side. She sat next to him, both not daring to look somewhere else than in front of them. After a really long moment of silence, it was Amy who broke it, reminding him how she was really not into anal. As he was starting to apologize, she cut him asking if he wanted to try anything else new. She looked at him while he was seemingly thinking.

“I don’t need anything new Amy. Just being with you is enough,” he said before she jumped on him, making him lie on his back while she kissed him. She did not care that he had to think of this answer for a minute, she still appreciated the gesture. “You do realize that Holt and Kevin had sex here quite a few times.”

She looked at the bed and around the room, imagining the scene. Although, he did not let her do so as he made her spin around to be on top of her and positioned himself to her entrance. He pushed inside of her while kissing her deeply. Hearing the dog scratch on the door made Jake lose focus for a second and it gave him an idea. Getting out of her, Amy was not long to ask where he was going. He did not answer and, after kneeling on the floor, he returned to her with his phone in his hand. Like earlier, she would normally have stopped him right away, but he was not the only one into the idea right now. After hitting the record button and going over her body, he positioned the lens to point towards her gasping sex and join his to the scene. After a minute of pounding and very shaky camera-work, Amy took it out of his hand before he could react. To his surprise, she did not turn it off, but simply offered a new point of view. After filming around the room to make sure she remembered what it was like when she would watch it later, this idea pushed her over the edge and her body tightened around Jake’s.

“Amy, I’m about to come,” he said as she gave him back the device.

“Do it wherever,” she said, surprising even herself. He started to think, making him stop his movement at some point. “Just come in me Jake, you can choose the other places some other time.”

She added this last part after seeing how he could not decide for himself. Starting his movement back right away, he was not long before he emptied himself inside of her. He kissed her once more as he removed himself from her, right before lowering the phone and taking a close shot of her leaking pussy. As she got up and walked to the bathroom to whip herself, Jake kept going with his idea. He picked up his boss underwear that she had put on earlier and waved it at her as he stood in the door frame.

“I will let you put them back on if you finish the task we have to do,” he said, knowing that he would not have to push much for her to accept. As soon as she opened her mouth to talk, he assumed his answer and kept talking: “And I can take pictures of you if you want me to.”

Snapping them from him, she put them on and decided to join it with simply the button up shirt she had on earlier. Only doing a handful of them, she walked around the house, getting hornier by the second.


End file.
